The proposed research is a follow-up study of 352 families who apparently failed to receive an applied-for service for a child with emotional problems at one of five child psychiatric agencies in Boston or Worcester approximately eleven years ago. We interviewed these families over ten years ago, approximately one year after their failure to find the sought-for help. The investigator now proposes to reinterview the parents and assess the current well-being of the children who were perceived as being problems in 1962-1963. We assume that some of these children--now grown into adulthood--subsequently developed other problems and are experiencing difficulties as adults; we think that others--probably a majority--have developed into normal adults, at least in the view of their parents. One objective in this study then will be to ascertain fully the development and current functioning of these children. A second objective will be the ascertainmnt of the problem-solving behavior exhibited by the parents with respect to their children. This will include an assessment of alternative strategies pursued by parents. In connection with this objective, a few families will be selected for more extensive case study. Thirdly, we will test hypotheses and predictions about current outcomes, basing hypotheses on data collected during our earlier interview. We hope to uncover data relating to the various treatment or problem-solving strategies employed successfully--or unsuccessfully--by the parents in the study and to relate strategy- selection as well as outcome to interpersonal, social, and community factors. A feasibility study has been conducted recently by the principal investigator. Based on that experience, it is believed that 80-85 percent of the parents interviewed can be located and will agree to participate in our study.